Me? Forget?
by BamBrixBam
Summary: Peter Pan and Wendy are forced to return to Neverland to rescue their two children from the villainous Captain Hook. Sequel to my One Shot Clearer. Peter Pan 2003 film verse. OCs included.
1. Prologue

**AN: I really enjoyed writing my first one shot for this so I expanded on the idea. And ta-da we have a full length adventure. Also I chose the name Matthew because I didn't want to be too cliche and go entirely off the Disney version. See if you understand what his name is a reference to. Please enjoy it and reviews are much appreciated. **

* * *

Prologue

There was no denying that he had not once regretted his decision. He had many joys but this was the one joy he could not let go and leave behind.

Wendy.

She had given him more than what he could ask for. A reason to live, love, two beautiful children. Jane and Matthew. Peter could say he was the luckiest person in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Jane now twelve rolled her eyes when both her mother and father told Matthew stories of Neverland. It was a bunch of childish nonsense. Here she was acting like an adult and the adults were acting like children.

"Then Peter Pan sliced Hook's right hand with his dagger and it fell into the depths of the ocean where the giant crocodile swallowed it. From then on the crocodile had been hungry for more. Stalking the Captain waiting for the right moment to strike." Wendy had told.

Matthew was on Peter's back laughing and screaming. "Did you really do that father?" He asked turning himself upside down in front of Peter so he could see him.

"Yes and it was one of my many great adventures." He smiled and flipped him around so he was now holding him up front.

"You didn't do that." Jane commented.

All three looked at her and blinked. "Yes I did." Peter said to his daughter.

She shook her head. "Come on why would anyone cut of someone's hand? Especially a kid? And a crocodile wouldn't follow one person forever."

"It does in Neverland." Matthew told her.

"Grow up Matthew! That place isn't real and people don't fly." She yelled.

"They do too!" Matthew shot back teary eyed.

Peter and Wendy watched in horror. There own daughter was saying the one thing they avoided. And to her little brother.

Before anything went out of hand Wendy stopped it. "Alright we've had enough for one night." She clapped and took Matthew from Peter but not before she gave him a look to talk to her. Once she and Matthew left the room, Peter walked to Jane.

"Wanna talk about what that was all about?" He asked her.

"It was nothing." She shook her head.

"That was not nothing."

She but her lip. "What do you want me to say? You keep filling our heads with stories and you keep saying they really happened but its impossible. Dad how can a world full of magic exist?"

"You just need to believe." Was all he said. Jane just looked at him and shook her head. "Poppycock."

Peter left the room. How did Jane become like this? Lately she had been acting as if she were a grown up. What caused her to decide to grow up before her time. Peter entered his and Wendy's room.

"How was it?" His wife asked referring to the conversation he had just had with Jane.

Peter sighed. "Not good. She refuses to believe. But what can we do? We can't force her to." He didn't want it to be like that but what kind of father would he be if he forced his own kids to do what they didn't want. Things were simpler when he was younger. When he and Wendy use to pretend being the mother and father to the Lost Boys years ago in Neverland they never had such problems it was all fun and games but in reality parenting is more a challenge that even a duel with Captain Hook seemed easy.

"You're right. But what she said to Matthew. It was uncalled for." Wendy had spent the last few minutes making him feel better. Reassuring him that a place like Neverland actually existed and what his sister told him wasn't the truth. He was fast asleep now but she wasn't sure how he felt when she left.

* * *

Pirates had been freezing outside on the deck of the Jolly Roger unable to carry on their duties due to the coldness. Smee had been sitting in Hook's quarters waiting for what plan he had. A while after Peter Pan had left from his long journey Hook had cut himself out of the crocodile and seemingly disposed of him for good.

"Where is Pan?" Hook said. Not a sign of him anywhere. All the children he had battled were the lost boys. Pan had been missing in action for a long time. He'd like to cut the boy's heart out for what he done.

"He went to visit the mainland." Smee reminded him.

Hook looked annoyed. His face now with a scar scratched across the left cheek due to the crocodile's teeth as he was eaten. "And when will he be back."

Both looked out the window still the waters remained frozen. If he was not to return from the mainlands then he would go himself and bring him back.

"We shall head to the Mainlands." He said demandingly.

Smee blinked. But he was not to question the captain's orders and instead followed him out.

"SOON WE SHALL HAVE PAN!" He yelled to the Pirates who despite their frozen state cheered loudly.

* * *

Back at London in the Pan household, Jane was ready to leave for school. Matthew had been avoiding his sister because he was scared of what she might say about Neverland again. It annoyed Jane that her own brother was ignoring her. When was he going to leant to grow up. Even her parents had not said a word. What more did they have to say? She made it clear to Peter last night that she didn't want to believe. The silence irritated her but she assumed once she returned home everything would be okay again and they would say more to her "than good morning" and "I'll see you after school."

Thing is no one ever said good bye as they always said good bye means forgetting. Like she would forget them after a few hours in school.

"Jane!" Greeted Anna, one of her good friends. "Have you seen the new book Mr Barrie released?"

Of course she knew. The book was about the adventures of her mother and father. He enjoyed the stories they told and had them written down and published. But she never told them she knew the man.

"No." She lied. She had seen the book before it was out. The ending was different from there's. She had a different father and her real father had stayed in Neverland not growing up where he had taken her to Neverland. She couldn't imagine someone else being her father.

"It's so amazing. It's about a boy who never grows up." She said.

"It was a good book." Said Delilah. She wasn't a good friend of hers. She just liked butting in on conversations.

" My only problem was the end. I mean why did she have to leave? I personally would've stayed."

Jane gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"I mean who would want to grow up? I think this Wendy girl is stupid. And she even had the decency to marry someone else and have a kid with them."

She was insulting her mother. Believing the false version of the story.

"They did end up together! I happen to know. Don't believe everything you read!" She yelled.

"Calm down its just fiction." Said Delilah. "And what makes you think they could be together? She chose to come back and he chose to stay and she had a kid. They can't be together."

She wasn't hearing this. Not sure what was happening but a minute later she was on top of her pulling her hair. "Don't you talk about them like that."

"What's going on here!?" The teacher on duty yelled and then proceeded to pull Jane off Delilah.


	3. Chapter 2

She sat outside the headmaster's office for what felt like an hour maybe more. Soon both parents came out and looked at her.

The drive home was silent and so was when they arrived. It was not until they entered the house and shut the door that Wendy spoke.

"Jane what were you thinking?"

"She was saying both of you were stupid. She was believing that story." She said annoyed. All she did was defend them and she was getting in trouble for it.

"But you shouldn't pick fights with other kids." Wendy told her.

"So you tell me stories where you and dad constantly had fights with other kids when you were kids and now you say it's bad?"

"It wasn't like that. We did for the fun of it. Just a game. Pretend." Peter said. He had missed those when he use to do sword fights with the other lost boys but it was never intentionally to hurt them.

"Pretend or not I was only trying to stop her from talking about you like that. Why can't you appreciate that I tried?" She said almost crying.

Both sighed. "It's not that we don't appreciate it." Wendy kneeled down to her height. "It's just how you did it is what we're not too happy about."

"What was I suppose to do?! Let her keep talking. None of this would've ever happened if it wasn't for those stories you've told! It's all a bunch of nonsense!" She said angrily.

"No it isn't." A small voice from a top the stairs said. They all turned to find Matthew and Ms Kelly, their neighbor they called to look after him while they went to collect Jane. She was ready to go home. "I think I might go. You seem like you need some time alone." She said and headed out the door.

"Thank you for looking after Matthew." Wendy thanked her and closed the door behind her.

"Yes it is Matthew! There's no such place and Neverland and people can't fly! Mother and father never did any of that its all make believe and pretend! So just grow up!" She yelled and he started crying.

"You're a liar!" He shouted back and ran back to his room.

"Matthew!" Wendy called and rushed past Jane to go after her son.

"What's wrong with you?" Peter said strictly. "You shouldn't say things like that to your brother. He's still young. You may not believe it but we've never once lied. They did happen and those stories are important to him and to your mother and I and they should be for you too." He said.

"You think you're grown up but there's a lot more to growing up then you think. You'd want to be a kid as long as you want. You choose to grow up now and you'll regret it." And with that he went upstairs to join Wendy with comforting Matthew.

Jane stood there before she angrily sprinted to her room and slammed the door. She acted like an adult and her parents still treated her like a child.

She knew she was a grown up. Why couldn't Matthew get over it and grow up and why did her parents slow or even stop them from growing up. She swore they believed their own stories more then anyone else. If anyone needed to grow up it was them.

Not sure what to do she just cried her eyes out. She wanted to get out of here. No one clearly wanted her here. She was a grown up living in a house full of children.

* * *

"Don't worry about Jane." Wendy said soothingly. "Neverland is real." She stroked his hair.

"The fairies, the Indians, and the lost boys all real." Peter added who was beside Wendy both by the little boy's bed.

Their voices made the bad thoughts go away and replaced them with happy thoughts. He soon fell back asleep. Dreaming of Neverland and the many adventures. One day he will see the place and fly. He was sure he would.

* * *

It was late now. The entire household was asleep. Not a movement, except for above the house where ropes lowered and down slid strange looking figures. Two groups landed in front of two of the windows.

"The captain said they were in one room." One whispered.

"Shh just take the kids and lets go." Another ordered.

They opened the window's and quietly came into the two rooms. Grabbing the kids covering their mouths and causing them to wake up with a fright.

Matthew was already gagged and thrown on the small rowboat. Jane however fought but she was also gagged. She kicked and muffled. Doing whatever she could to wake her parents. She kicked a photo of the family of the bedside table and caused the glass to break. She wished it wasn't that but she was desperate.

* * *

The sound of glass breaking woke both the parents up. Soon they heard more sounds and quickly rushed to Jane's room where they saw her being tossed onto a flying boat outside the window. Peter rushed to save his daughter but the pirate forced him back and they flew off.

"Jane!"

Wendy became worried and ran to Matthew's room fearing the worse and when his bed was empty and window open she ran over to it and saw the boat flying towards the second star to the right.

"Peter!" She came back to where he was. She was tear filled and her words were muffled. "They took both of them. The pirates. They're taking them to Neverland. No no we need to bring them back."

Peter hugged her and pulled her close. "We'll get them back. I promise." He kissed her head and hugged her tight. "It's ok." He whispered. But that was a lie. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to them. He could only hope they would be alright. This wasn't how he imagined there first trip to Neverland if they ever were to come.


	4. Chapter 3

The boat flew through the air passing over London. This had to be a dream. It was the only logical explanation, yet this felt all to real and she was wide awake. Both her and Matthew were tied up.

"You sure we got the right kids? They look different and weren't there three of them last time?"

"Who cares? Pan will come as long as he thinks he's them. He won't know until the Captain's blasted him out."

They came higher and higher until they were in space. Soon they were quickly zooming through a vortex and Jane snuggled up next to her brother to comfort him since both her hands were bound. She swore they could've fallen off soon but then it all stopped and they slowed down. Jane looked up and saw a strange island. One she swore she had seen in a dream once before.

* * *

With his telescope he could see the boat flying. They have returned. He closed the telescope and turned to the fairies they had captured and placed in jars using their dust to make whatever they needed to fly. Such as the boat now landing in the waters beside the ship. The men were pulled up and he was the first to see. The two children were tossed to his feet and instead of an evil smirk he had a look of mere confusion.

"Who are they?" He asked the pirate that had threw them.

"Tis Wendy and her brother." The pirate replied. Hook stormed towards him and grabbed his shirt and waved his hook threateningly in his face. "Do they look like the Darling children!?" He yelled.

Jane and Matthew watched. Both were surprise and scared.

Hook turned back to them and both flinched. He kneeled to Jane and removed the cloth over her mouth. The girl stared at him wide eyed.

"And my dear to whom do I have the honor?" He seemed toned down but his voice still sounded threatening.

Jane didn't want to reply but who knows what would happen if she didn't.

"Jane." She replied.

"Jane?"

"Pan." She bit her lip.

Hook's expression changed to mere curiosity and also something lit up.

"Pan you say? Jane Pan." He turned to the crew and smirked.

"Who are your parents my dear? Your mother? Your father?" He asked.

Jane turned to Matthew who shook his head telling her not too. But she ignored it. She was scared.

"Peter and Wendy Pan." She replied stuttering.

"Peter Pan." What were the odds? "And this is your brother I presume?" Hook laughed and faced his crew. "Peter Pan the boy who never wants to grow up has children." He sang. "And here they are." He motioned to the two with his iron hook. "He'll surely come." If he was grown up then this was a battle Hook was sure to win.

"Bring me a fairy!" He ordered and one pirate passed a jar with a small male fairy. He bought the jar to his face.

"You're lucky I'll let you live if you bring me Pan." He opened the jar and the fairy zoomed out.

"What happens if he doesn't?" Hook took out his gun and shot the pirate who asked killing him. The two children watched in horror. "He will."

* * *

Pip. The fairy Hook had just released zoomed to the one fairy he knew would find the one and only Peter Pan.

He flew into the small fairy hole in Hangmen's tree and into the tiny room where Tinkerbell was.

"Pip?"

"Oh thank goodness I found you." He puffed. "It's Hook."

Tink tilted her head. "What of him?"

"He's back. Back with the children of Pan."

Tinkerbell looked surprised. She had only seen one child of his. The one named Jane. "He has his children?" If this was the case then that meant he was using them as a trap to lure him in. She had to protect him. She thought against it. But would Peter forgive her. Did it matter? He would forget them. Forget them like he always did. But she then remembered the way he looked at the young girl when she saw him again. He was protective of her like the way he was with Wendy but a little stronger. If she was to let them die then Peter would be hurt. She saw a hint of Peter in the girl and if she was to die then apart of Peter would. She was also the daughter of Wendy. The girl she loathed but her love for Peter was stronger than her hate.

"Very well I'll go find him." She nodded and flew out of the tree heading straight first to the Jolly Roger. There tied up to the mass were two children. One she recognized as Jane and the other much younger looked like a younger Peter. They were defiantly his and Wendy's children. Tink headed straight for the mainland and needed to find their home. She couldn't find the last time so she needed to find it this time for the children's sake, for Peter's sake and god forbid Wendy's sake.

* * *

Wendy sat on the rocking chair by the window of Jane's room staring at the second star to the right. Was this how her mother felt when she and her brothers flew off to Neverland the first time? Worried, sick, lost?

It killed him to see her like this but whatever he said to her didn't make her feel better. He knew just as well as she did that they needed a miracle to bring them back. If only he could still fly. But the fairy dust he once had disappeared over the years.

"Wendy?" He kneeled beside her his voice almost sounding like the Peter Pan she first fell in love with. "They'll come back. Both Jane and Matthew." He placed a hand on hers but she moved it away and walked to the window wrapping her robes. The whole time she had not taken her eyes off the star. The only sound that came from her was her gentle breathing.

* * *

Tinkerbell searched franticly through the streets of London. Mostly looking for an open window. She figured they wouldn't shut the window while they're children was missing as it must always be open or it will be a sign they forgotten them.

She passed one street all dark except for one light and AN OPEN WINDOW. And staring out the window was none other then the former Wendy Darling. She had never been so thrilled to see her. Think zoomed into the window and flew into her face causing her to fall back.

"Ahh!" Wendy shouted and looked up at what knocked her down.

"What?!" Peter asked worried running to the room and his eyes widened when he saw the fairy flying above Wendy.

"Ta da!" Tink cheered.

Peter went to help Wendy up and Tink rolled her eyes.

Even though surprise the two felt pleased to see her. Was she the miracle they were asking for?

"Tink!" Peter said happily. He hadn't seen the fairy in a long time and seeing her bought back so much of his adventures he had shared with her.

He was older now but he still had the childishness inside him and he made no effort to hide it. He was still Peter Pan.

But she was not here to admire. She made a whole charade of examining how Hook had returned and kidnapped his kids.

Wendy walked up behind him confused as she did not understand fairy speak. Peter turned to her a worried look drawn upon his face. "Hook has them."

Her eyes widened. Hook? As in the one they had seen eaten by a crocodile? The one who tried to kill them had their kids. Her son. Her daughter. "We have to get them now!" She ordered.

He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "We've beaten him before we'll do it again. He has them because he wants me. So I'll give him me." He said.

"No!" She said suddenly. "That's exactly what he wants. He'll have it all planned out. He'll kill all of you."

For once Tink had to side with Wendy. A surprise even for her. "She's right. He won't be surprised."

Peter looked at them both. He was willing to risk his life to save his, their kids but he wasn't willing to risk it for nothing. "We just need to be lucky."

"Let's go!" Tink said and headed out the window turning back to him. "The more time you sit here the more he might hurt your children." Peter went out headed for the edge of the window but Wendy took his hand. "I'm coming too." She said. She wasn't going to sit here in constant worry and even she had to admit she missed Neverland. Peter would've said no but instead he smiled and took her hand pulling her out the window and Tinkerbell threw her fairy dust over them. Both flew out instead of plummeting down and went straight for Neverland.

Peter missed the feeling of flying. The wind on his face, the freedom. If he had the choice he would never have given this up. But staying with Wendy came with a price. He had to grow up and not be able to fly. Like he said before he did not once regret his decision. She had made him happy, told him stories, gave him two beautiful children who if he didn't save would be lost forever in Neverland and he would lose everything.


	5. Chapter 4

The roped were tight that even struggling hurt.

"I want mum and dad." Matthew cried.

This all still had to be a dream. As real as it felt she denied it.

"They'll come." She said. But the only way to escape a dream was to wake up. "It's only a dream Matthew. Nothing can hurt you. We just need to wake up." She said calmly.

She was still on about this? This was real. It was happening. There was no denying it. What did he have to do to get his sister to believe? Believe again?

"Jane you need to wake up." He told her. "Open your eyes and believe."

* * *

Hook had been listening to their conversation from above. "The daughter of Pan doesn't believe." Something he did not expect. "No one would think she was his daughter." He walked down and came to his prisoners. Both looked up. The boy more frightened than the girl.

"I'm sorry my dear but I could not help but over hear your little chat." He looked ad Matthew causing him to flinch then at Jane again.

"You don't think I'm real? Do you?"

"Of course I don't. Your just a figment of my imagination." She said confidently.

Silly girl. She certainly had Pan's arrogance. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You're Captain James Hook. My parents tell stories of you."

"They do?" Hook said curiously.

"Yes of how my father cut off your hand or when you tried to get my mother to become your Red-Handed Jill."

The more he knew the more he confirmed that these were there children. "So they do tell stories. How about love stories?" He played wit a strand of her wavy blond hair. The hair colour reminded him of Pan's. "They're a favourite of your father's. If I remember correctly your mother made it clear that he did feel. He fells for her. That's why he left? To be with his Wendy."

Janet's mouth parted a slight. The stories her mother had said of love had always drawn her father in. Unlike her other stories he seemed to act different. The way he looked especially at her was a clear sign of it.

"Don't tell him more Jane." Matthew cried. "He's a bad man."

Hook's gaze turned to the boy. "You might want to listen to your little brother. If you are who you say you are and are Peter Pan's daughter then you'd know what I'm like." He said. "But your parents only knew that side of me. Join my crew Ms Pan." He said opening his arms. "And I won't touch you I swear. You have my word."

As tempting as his offer sounded she had to decline. She remembered the stories about him and as much as she believed this was a dream she would never join Hook. Her parents wouldn't allow it. "Never." She said holding her head back.

Exactly what he expected she'd say. "Very well. Just like your mother and father."

Suddenly cracks were heard and it began to felt warmer. Hook turned to the sky and grinned wickedly. "He's back. Come to save his children."

* * *

Oh how Neverland had been missed. The warmth, smell, endless summers. But the couple were not here to sight see. They had more important matters to attend to. Locating their children. Tinkerbell flew in between them breaking any lovey dovey feeling. Married or not she still was against the idea of them being together.

The three came onto a cloud and looked at the Jolly Roger below. There were now more pirates since he left. Had he really been gone for that long?

"Can you see anything?" Wendy, who was laying beside him looking too down upon the ship, asked. No matter how much she looked it was hard to see as they were too high up and it would be a risk to go any lower. They were both bigger now and they were already at a view where they could be spotted easily if not careful.

"Tink fly down and report back to us." He ordered the fairy.

"You've barely been back for five minutes and you're already giving orders." She said annoyed but flew down.

Below on deck the pirates appeared to be getting ready at their stations. They must've known they were here already. She found both kids exactly where she seen them before. Still tied to the mass. Then there was Hook. Looking fierce as ever. He was roaming with his telescope scanning the skies. She hoped that both Peter and Wendy were carefully hidden. If he saw either of them who knew what would happen?

She quickly returned back to Peter and Wendy. "They're expecting you." She said in her fairy language.

Like he expected. He had to think of all the possibilities. To catch him while he was in the sir meant he'd use Long Tom, if he came down Hook would have him surrounded. But knowing the pirate he knew he was the one who wanted to kill him. Have his Hook pierce into his heart slowly killing him while he saw his family with horror on their faces and the last thing he'd see was the red eyes of Captain Hook.

"I'll distract Hook and the pirates. You get Jane and Matthew." He said to Wendy.

Wendy disagreed. "You won't fight them unarmed. They'll kill you on the spot."

"I won't." He took out his dagger. The dagger he always has with him when he was in Neverland. Clever bastard had kept it all these years and took it out after the pirates kidnapped their children.

"Oh the cleverness of you." Wendy smiled. Although the dagger was small he knew how to use it and it was one of his most trusted weapon. "Wait here for my signal." He said to her and flew down. He had no plan on fighting Hook. At least not now when all he had was a small dagger against their swords and guns. He'd have to be sneaky and smart. He flew down and came behind one of the sails.

"Oh Captain Hook!" He called then proceeded quickly to another sail.

"Pan!?" The boy's voice sounded deeper but it was him. Hook looked around frantically for where he was.

"Up there!" A crew member pointed out a shadow behind one of the sails. It appeared to be mocking the captain. Very immature for an adult. Even if it was Peter Pan.

* * *

While all the pirates made their way up to the sails, Wendy and Tinkerbell came down to Matthew and Jane. She put her finger to her lip as sign for the, to keep quiet while she untied the ropes keeping her children here. She was happy and relieved to see they were unharmed. Tink kept watch.

Once the rope was undone Matthew ran and hugged his mother tighter than ever before. "Shh your safe now." She whispered. Jane however stood there. She still wasn't ready to forget what happen earlier. Wendy got the idea but still offered to take her hand which she reluctantly did. "Tink!" She whispered loudly and the fairy came over. "Let's go." She said. Once again the fairy threw dust over them and Matthew had no hard time rising in the air but Jane could not.

Tink threw another dose. She still don't fly. Was she not thinking happy thoughts? The dust never failed. Don't blame the dust.

Wanting to waste no time Wendy grabbed her daughter and flew. She was heavy and it slowed her down but she had to do it. The fairy then went to find Peter and tell him it was done.

Peter was still hiding behind sails and mocking the pirates. "Oh come on. It's not like I'm trying." He joked. The fairy came to his ear to tell him the plan was done. Before a pirate found him, he flew off into the forests of Neverland. He found his family all safe and sound by the house he and the lost boys had built for Wendy long ago.

"Jane, Matthew you're safe." He said relieved and was embraced by a hug from Matthew but not Jane. Wendy came to him. "She's still not over it." She whispered. Matthew ran off and Wendy went after him showing him the different flowers in the area and telling him the story of her house.

"Your daughter and she can't even fly." Tinkerbell said crossing her arms. Peter waved his hand in front of her threatening to hit her. "Tink." He said annoyed. The fairy merely looked innocent. This one was more annoying then Wendy. At least she felt a little ok with Wendy now. She wasn't always stealing thimbles or hidden kisses from him. She was occupied with her little boy. She hasn't met him her but he seemed a more joy then Jane over there. She was curious about him. Was he like Peter? The fairy flew over to the mother and child.

"Wow Tinkerbell." Matthew said excitedly admiring the fairy he had heard so much about. "Did you really drink poison to save my father's life?" He asked. Tinkerbell nodded.

Jane stood there and watch. It's nothing but a dream. She didn't understand why she couldn't fly earlier. She was thinking happy thoughts. Thoughts to wake up. Who wouldn't find that happy? This was a nightmare. Being forced to relive her childhood the one she tried to keep locked in a drawer. But someone had used the key and opened them and she was having a hard time trying to close it.

* * *

The children were gone. Pan had tricked them. They wouldn't have gotten too far yet. So he was still able to catch them. "FIND HIM! HIMD HIM NOW!" Hook fiercely ordered. The pirates then began to run around the ship gathering supplies. How did the children escape? He walked around the loosened ropes and spotted a gleaming gold chain with an acorn on it. With his hand Hook picked it up and examined it. There was whole in the middle. He held onto it.

"Wendy."

Both mother and father were here. Perfect.

* * *

**AN: Ok final chapter for now. I'll get on to chapter 5 as soon as I can. And don't criticise if my editing may be wrong I know it's annoying but I uploaded this and written this last chapter late so I was technically half asleep at the time. But please I hope you're all enjoying it so far. More action coming soon. Read, Enjoy, Review.**

**As for my other Peter Pan fanfic I'm currently working on it. I've just been stuck with it.**


	6. Chapter 5

Both Peter and Wendy were ready to leave and return home with Jane and Matthew. Jane was eager as she still believed this was nothing more than a dream. Matthew however was reluctant. He had been wanting to see Neverland all his life and he had only seen a small part. He still wanted to venture more.

But even Peter and Wendy couldn't leave. Not if Hook was back. He'd surely come back and possibly try to kidnap their children again. They knew that he was not the type of man to give up.

"Whose to say he won't fly back to London?" Wendy asked.

Tinkerbell flew in between them and performed a charade mimicking fairies and Hook capturing them. Wendy and Peter watched. Wendy had a mere look of confusion but she and Peter both turned to each other.

"Hook has fairies." He told her.

If they wanted to keep their family safe they had to release the fairies and defeat Hook. This time for good.

"Time for another adventure." He smirked.

* * *

The grass she was pulling at felt real. Much to real, that if she were to smell it the scent would fly up her nose.

She threw them away and held herself.

"Wake up. Wake up." She chanted. She stared at a hibiscus that had fallen from somewhere. "You're not real." She said to it.

"Jane!" Her mother called. Even if it was a dream she still came to her. The moment the girl turned away and stood up, the flower she had just been looking at slowly began to fade and then soon it was gone as if it was not real. Gone. Simply vanished.

* * *

"Alright boys!" A dark haired boy with messy black hair announced. "The fairies have spoken about the missing few. Captain Hook is here and taking them."

"Does this mean a new adventure?" One said excitedly. This one had short brown hair and was the tallest and skinniest of the group.

"Yes." The first speaker nodded.

The five boys scattered across the place searching for their weapons. They were all that was left. Many of them had been taken out by pirates and had been killed.

The first boy was Duke. The self declared leader of the group. He was the last Lost Boy to have arrived before Peter Pan left and once he left he had accounted himself as leader.

Twigs. The tall member resembled a young, muscleless Tarzan. However he was a weak and scrawny child but his good aim made up for it.

Another was a small Asian looking boy. He wasn't the smallest but he remained silent most of the times but did speak when necessary. The group called him Mute.

Then there was Pipsqueak. The smallest of the group. His short size gave him many advantages such as dodging attacks and being able to fit into spaces the other boys could not.

Lastly there was Noodle. The brains of the group. Without him they may not survive and was an asset to the group.

Their weapons had been gathered and they stood in the centre waiting for their orders. Soon they heard someone entering. No one else knew where their hideout was. They took out their swords and other weapons and were ready to attack when it was just the glimmering light of Tinkerbell. "Hello." She said in a high pitched voice. "What's with all the swords?" She asked.

"We're off to defeat Hook." Duke said putting the sword back in its socket.

"Well I bought some help." She informed. Just as she said that Matthew had slid in.

"A new lost bo..." They stopped when they saw he was followed by a woman. A grown up. Then another grown up. This time a man.

"Grown ups can't help us!" Duke frowned.

"Shut up silly boy!" Tink spat. She never did like Duke. In her opinion he didn't deserve the position of leader. He was much too bossy and rude. "It's not just any grown up. It's Peter Pan."

Duke's eyes widened as he then recognized the man. The other boys had only heard stories and their faces formed smiles. They had admired him so much.

"As in the Pan? The Pan who cut off and defeated the Hook?" Asked Pipsqueak.

"The one and only." He said. He had to admit it was a pain bending down like this. The place was so much bigger when he left.

"And you are?" Twigs turned to Wendy.

"I'm Wendy." She smiled.

"The storyteller?" They all said in unison.

"You must tell us a story some time." Noodle said.

"Very well." She nodded.

"I'm Matthew." The young boy said.

He appeared to be the only one Duke seemed to warm up to. Mostly due to him being a kid and not an adult. If Peter Pan was back then his positioned as leader was threatened. He had to get rid of them. But he need not worry for as long a he was an adult they would never accept him.

Jane then fell down the chute. Honestly she didn't see the point on being here.

"A girl?" The boys questioned. Other then the Indian girls they had never seen another girl before and it was all so new to them.

"Yes I'm a girl." She rolled her eyes. "But I'm sorry I don't have a prize to give you." She said and turned elsewhere.

He felt something odd when he saw the girl push her hair away from her face. He mostly noticed her lips. He wasn't sure what but there seemed to be something hidden in the right hand corner of her mouth. It was mocking and he assumed if he tried to take it then he wouldn't be able to reach it no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

She noticed the boy at the back staring at her and slowly turned to face another direction. The way he was staring at her made her feel strange. In a good way though but it still felt uncomfortable.

Jane turned back again and he was still looking at her. "Does my present bug you or something?" She finally asked.

"Oh no." He shook his head. "I just don't see too many girls here." He said. "By the way the names Duke." He helps out his hand grinning cockily assuming she would've heard of him. "Leader of the Lost Boys." A further attempt to impress her.

Jane however look unamused. "And I'm Jane Pan. No title here." She said not even bothering to shake his filthy hand.

Duke smirked. "Hmm but you're the daughter of Peter Pan. I'd see that as a title. Especially giving his reputation here." A reputation he had spent trying to over power but failed to. They said he wasn't Pan enough. He wasn't trying to be Pan he wanted to leave his own mark. Where kids would yell out the name Duke with worship and pirates feared him and they'd cower before his presence.

"Peter Pan's daughter or not I'm still plainly Jane Pan." She walked off and went to join her family who seemed to have been already associated with the other lost boys.

"You're Peter Pan's daughter. So many people will find that hard to believe." Twigs said. "Everyone thought he was just gone off on another adventure. We never figured he'd grow up and have his own kids."

Peter merely chuckled. If his younger self saw him now he'd stab him for sure. He never would've seen himself as an adult. Even now he found it hard to believe that so much time had passed since he was a boy.

* * *

The fairy had become rather jumpy since his release from the clutches of Hook. He feared any moment he might drop down dead or get recaptured and be used against his will to throw his fairy dust to make objects fly. It was more torture being out then captured. At least you didn't have to fear every move you made.

Pip flew over to the fairy tree where a meeting was about to start. He took his seat on one of the mossed areas inside.

Trumpets then began to play and that was all the fairies signal to quiet down. Soon the King of Fairies rose.

"I'm afraid I have gathered you all here for terrible news." He started. "Something dark has come to Neverland and threatens not just our existence but all of Neverland itself."

"Yes Hook is back!" Shouted one fairy from the crowd.

"I hear he's been kidnapping fairies!" A female this time shouted.

"Tis true. My friend Sugarmist has been missing for days now. It's clear Hook has her."

The loud chatter had begun again but the King ordered them to all be silent. And not a second to soon the chatter silenced once more.

"I'm afraid it is something worsted than Hook."

The fairies all looked confused. What could be worse than Hook? He was the worst thing that happened in Neverland. If this was worst they should be scared.

"This creature has the power to wipe our very existence. We will cease to be nothing more than the air we fly upon. All you see will be nothing."

Fear came upon the many tiny faces. Anyone could be suddenly disappear and never be seen again.

"The longer they stay here the more it will consume. First it will start small and then it will go for much larger targets. We must be careful and keep an eye out." And with that the meeting ended and it became the words escaping fairies mouths as they left. Pip flew to the King. "Your sire what is this darkness you speak of?" He asked.

The King sighed. "It's something new in Neverland. Something that has forgotten the meaning of believing."

Something new? Could it be possible? No it couldn't.

"Pip if you know something I want you to tell me straight away." The King said sternly.

The fairy nodded. He might've known something. The newest thing in Neverland were Pan's children but he wasn't going to accuse them just yet as he wasn't sure if they were a cause. He would remain silent about it until he was sure about his assumptions.

* * *

**AN: As you can see I'm so not creative with names. And I wanted to bring Pip back because I just love that little guy. My idea for the Lost Boys names were just me trying to match the appearance of personality. Hopefully you got that and I may or may not be heading to some Duke x Jane moments. Well Read, Enjoy, Review.**


	7. Chapter 6

The crew of pirates treaded through the thick jungles of Neverland. Few had the unfortunate job of carrying Hook on his chair.

Pan and his family were still here. He could feel their presence but where exactly were they?

"Look captain!" Smee called out. A group of fairies soon swarmed through the pirates and were gone as soon as they came.

"What is going on?" The captain asked.

Smee had some basic knowledge of Neverland and its residents. "Something is not right in Neverland sir. The fairies can sense it."

All the pirates looked around for anything that seemed out of place. Should they be worried if the fairies were? Fairies may be small but they were the ones who knew what was going on with Neverland. Without them the place would be dead. Hook banged his hook against the arm of the chair causing the wood to dint.

"Pan is our main concern." He reminded them. "Now get back to work." He ordered.

His crew silently questioned his actions. Was it wise to ignore the warnings? Was his obsession with Peter Pan really the only thing that mattered? But none dared questioned him out loud. You would just be suicidal to even dare. They got back to searching and kept there eyes open for Peter Pan or the rest of his family.

* * *

"Tinkerbell!" Pip called from outside of the hideout. He had to tell the fairy about the meeting she missed and of his suspicions. "Tinkerbell!"

"What?!" The fairy flew out of a small whole slightly annoyed.

Pip gulped. She was known for having quite a temper.

"Well spit it out." She urged him to talk. She had to come back and help plan how they were to defeat Hook.

"Right." He swallowed. "I have to warn you about a darkness in Neverland. It has the power to destroy Neverland and everyone it." He told her.

The female fairy's expression changes from annoyed to confusion.

"A darkness?" They already had to deal with Hook who was back from the dead and now there was something much more worse out here.

"I have an idea on where to find it." He whispered. "The king said it was something new on the island." Tinkerbell saw where he was going with this. "You can't be serious?" Peter's kids? Impossible they were his kids. But she couldn't disagree. There was signs one of them could be the darkness. Jane. Unlike the girl she met years ago this one was more mature and tried to find a logic to everything. She was denying all this was real and before she was unable to fly. Of course she wasn't going to accuse her straight away. It was possible. Neverland was linked to Peter's emotions and his children were his blood so it was possible Neverland may have been linked to them too. If this was true Peter would be hurt. She needed to keep him unaware and the others too.

"This stays between us." She pointed strictly.

Pip nodded. "Yes." But he said he'd tell the King if he knew something. Maybe telling Tinkerbell wasn't a bright idea but this was the only way he could stay close to them and prove his theory.

* * *

"Feels strange to come back here like this." Wendy said to Peter. The children had ran off leaving the two alone. Jane and Matthew were hopefully in safe hands. The Lost Boys have not once failed him so he trusted this bunch.

"Hmm." He said turning to her. "It is. I never thought I'd be standing here as a man." He looked over to the corner where he once said to Wendy "You can't catch me and make me a man." Look at him now. But inside he was still a child so he never really did grow up. Neither did Wendy. Yes there were times they had to act like grown ups, but most of the time they were just as childish as they were on their adventures in Neverland as children. Wendy placed a hand on his and played around with it, interlocking them together. Peter didn't hold back and gripped it tighter.

Her shock when he flew into her room saying he was going to stay and grow up with her was the most happiest moment of her life. He had let his feelings in and made what probably was the hardest choice of his life. He gave up eternal youth, the ability to fly and the many adventures he had in Neverland. All just to be with her. She was thankful for that. But what had she done to repay him?

"Peter? Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?" He blinked at her.

"Giving up all of this to be with me?"

Peter shook his head. " I admit there are times when I wished I could go back here and be a kid again." He started. He took a moment to look at her and she had an expression he couldn't read. "But not once have I regretted being with you. You were my greatest adventure and since then we've continued to have many more adventures. You gave me two beautiful children, tell the most amazing stories and everyday I get rewarded seeing your smiling face and that little kiss of yours mocking me in its hiding place." He chuckled then placed a hand on her right cheek. His view moved from her eyes to the corner of her lip. As smile formed on his place and then he went back to looking at her leaning in close.

Just by looking at the smile alone Wendy saw the young Peter in him. But what he did was no motion of a child. He held onto her as he kissed her. She could see he was trying to steal a hidden kiss. She happily gave it to him. As her kiss always belonged to him and always will.

* * *

She would've shot someone giving the sight she had just entered in. She told Wendy if she ever gave Peter a thimble again she'd kill her, but who knows how many thimbles she had given him over the years. This then caused the fairy to realise Peter was growing up. He was no longer the little boy she had raised and flown together with.

He was a man, the one thing he refused to be. On the might when he decided to stay with Wendy was the night when he had changed his mind. Changed his mind about growing up and having adventures. Of being a boy and to always have fun.

Tink he's not the Peter Pan you once had adventures with. He's long gone. He's with his Wendy and he won't need you anymore after all this is over.

She ignored the voice in her head. It wasn't true. Yes he was grown up but the boy in him was still in there. She could still see him inside and she was sure that even if he loved Wendy she still had a place somewhere in his heart. She just had to. They have been through so much, none of that couldn't have just meant nothing to him. But Tinkerbell did have to learn to accept that he was getting older and had his own family to raise. Once they defeated Captain Hook he was going to return home and maybe this time he might forget. Of Neverland and even her.

But they still had the other matter to deal with. The darkness. She couldn't tell Peter. He was protective of Jane and she had her suspicions on her. Just when she made one insult about her he gave her that look he gave her when he was annoyed with her. What would he do if she came up to him and told of her accusation? He'd banish her again and this time for good. She figured even if she could prove it he would still get mad. Tink had seen how he was when it came to Jane. The first time she saw her she saw how Peter acted and just before she bought him and Wendy back she saw the worry in his eyes. How would it affect him to find out his daughter would be the one to cause Neverland's demise?


	8. Chapter 7

There was no way she was going to spend her time with a bunch of reckless boys. She was a lady. She had to show class. Of course at times she didn't like when she picked up a fight with Delilah. Jane believed there was a time and place for everything and she did what everyone else wanted to do but feared to. Everyone wanted to best up Delilah as she said what everyone hated to hear. She just had the last straw. Of course she needed up with a bloody nose but she had it coming and deserved it. She had no right to talk about her parents like that. Even if she didn't know better it was uncalled for. Yes it was just a story but those stories had been apart of her all her life. She may not have believed them but they still meant something to her. There was even a small part of her that believed them.

She couldn't believe it her in a crazy, messed up dream about the one thing she stopped believing in and here she was discussing its existence in her head. What sort of dream was this? There was always a message in dreams and this message was unclear. Was it telling her to open her mind and heart and believe again? Even her inner thoughts were disagreeing with her? She held her head and hit it a few times. "This is a dream! Wake up! All of this is make believe!" She shouted. "There's no such thing as Hook. Mum and dad never had adventures here and flew, no Tinkerbell and no lost boys. Neverland doesn't exist!" She said to herself. No one could hear her despite how loud she was shouting. Her denial was strong now. But no matter what she said or did she would always open her eyes to still be standing in the exact same place.

* * *

Now words had no affect on people unless they were sensitive to them, but Jane's denial was so strong that her words did start to play effect on those around her.

It started back in the Neverland tree. Peter had been looking around and remembering certain things and when he got to grabbing the sword he used to battle with Hook the last time Wendy was in Neverland. He stared at it as familiar as it seemed he could not recognise it. The good leaf shape handle to the sharp blade on top. The memory of him ever wielding it disappeared completely.

The next affect came onto Wendy. She had forgotten sewing Peter's shadow back onto him. She was remembering the first time they met and every time she would get to there something had skipped. She remembered her saying "No wonder you were crying." And then after that it was a blur and it came to when she said "A little? Good night." Something was missing in the middle she could tell but no matter how hard she'd remember she couldn't reach into the memory.

But memory loss was only the beginning. Soon they would forget everything and would cease to exist. Peter would be dead as he was in Neverland for a long time and Wendy would be back in London as who knows what. Before Neverland she wasn't ready to grow up and was being forced too she might be a different person. But it would not just affect Peter and Wendy it would affect everything Jane denied. By saying it all out loud she also risked her existence. For her parents fell in love in Neverland and denying the place was real meant her parents had never met or gotten to know each other for Peter had never flown to her window as he was never in Neverland. And Peter and Wendy weren't the only ones who would soon feel the effects.

This was just the start of it all.

* * *

**AN: I know short chapter but it's getting interesting now. So Read, Enjoy, Review. I really hope I'm doing good with this.**


	9. Chapter 8

"Come one boys!" Duke called. "We're not going to defeat pirates standing here." He said.

"But Peter said we should stay and wait for the coast to be cleared." Said Pipsqueak.

Duke clenched his fist. "Why are you listening to him? He's a grown up. He left Neverland and grew up. We don't take any orders from grown ups whoever they are. And I'm your leader so you do what I say."

The lost boys all blinked and looked at him as their minds clicked. Duke was right. Since when have they ever taken orders from a grown up? That was not the way of a lost boy.

"So are we on for the Pirates?" As if Duke needed an answer from them. All the boys cheered. "Yeah!" And they ran towards the Jolly Roger.

"Are you coming?" He asked Matthew who had been waiting behind. The young boy looked at the older boy. Should he go? Would mother and father allow it? But he was in Neverland. Here no one told you what to do. And he had always wanted to fight pirates. This may be his only chance. "Yes." He said excitedly and nodded.

"What?!" Jane who had just arrived to hear what Duke asked came out with shock upon her face. "Are you crazy?!" She headed towards Duke. "He's only a little boy. And dream or not I'm not letting him go down towards that iron hand fiend." She said angrily.

"You think this is all a dream?" He questioned. "This is all real. Stop denying it. I would've thought the daughter of Peter Pan would be excited to be here."

"Is that all I am to you and everyone else here? Peter Pan's daughter? I'm more than that and all this is nothing but pure childish nonsense. And Matthew is not going to Hook's ship." She forcefully took her brother's hand. "He won't be able to take on a pirate and Hook will use him against my father. He's tried it before."

Matthew pulled his hand out of his sister's grasp. He wasn't taking anymore of her nonsense. "Stop it Jane! You're not the boss of me. And we use to fight pirates all the time. Remember? Now we can. Like we use to play pretend."

Jane looked at him but shook her head. "It was only pretend. None of it was real. You go there and you'll be killed."

"Well I'm still going." He said stubbornly and ran off so he wouldn't hear another word from her.

"Matthew!" She called. "Now look what you did." She blamed duke then proceeded to chase after him.

* * *

Duke scoffed. This girl was a real annoyance. No wonder there weren't any lost girls. Girls were a real pain. Not wanting to miss any action Duke headed off to the ship. From where he was he was still able to hear Jane calling for her brother.

"Stupid girl." He mumbled. She'll give them away. Didn't they ever shut up? He was then at the ship and already the Lost Boys were fighting the pirates and typical, Jane was in a corner about to get sliced but he quickly came to her side and blocked the pirates blow.

Pushing the pirate back he threw his spare sword towards the girl. "Here." He said and then continued fighting the pirate.

* * *

She had forgotten how the soil of Neverland felt under her feet. It was warm and soft. Wendy came out of the tree, her thoughts still on her missing piece of memory. What was the missing puzzle piece she needed to complete it? However she then forgot about what she was thinking when she saw she was the only one outside. Where were the children? Her children? Jane? Matthew? They surely couldn't have gone far.

"Jane!" She called. "Matthew?" Wendy searched frantically around the area for any sign of a child. Had the pirates kidnapped them again? No Wendy don't assume the worse.

"Peter!" She called desperately for her husband hoping he would be able to help. No one knew Neverland like he did.

He then came and was followed by Tinkerbell. "What?"

"The children. The lost boys, Jane, Matthew, they're all gone." She said worriedly.

He looked around to see what she meant. If they were hiding he'd know. He always could tell if someone was lurking. But the only presence he sensed was Wendy and Tink. He turned to Tinkerbell. "Tink fly ahead." He said. "See if you can find any sign of them. The fairy nodded and then flew off.

"Come on Wendy." He said and took her hand beginning to float in the air. Flying. The combination of happy thoughts and fairy dust. There was no greater feeling. Except...

Peter turned to Wendy so was looking below for their children. Wendy. The girl who made him decide to finally grow up. She had never forgotten. He feared she would soon forget Neverland and then she would soon forget him, but when he saw her almost a woman she did remember. And she never forgotten their time in Neverland. At night she would tell him about their adventures. From when she first sewed his shadow back to him to her hidden kiss, all before both would drift off to sleep. Happy thoughts to dream about was how the Pan family slept. A story every night before they closed their eyes, dreaming of a far off place that existed between sleep and awake. Filled with pirates, Indians, mermaids and lost boys.

* * *

"We can't both have her lady."

A familiar voice rang through his head. He remembered seeing a woman. A woman like Wendy. She had whispered Wendy's name, her eyes were tired from searching the heavens. And a selfish act of closing the window was done, but the love of both mother and father for their children was stronger than the child's selfish actions. He had wanted Wendy to stay. He wanted her to always tell him stories and to go on many adventures. He did not want the girl to leave. She was his Wendy and only one could have her.

But as Peter dug into the memory he could not remember who the selfish boy was. Who had wanted Wendy to stay and not grow up? Even the own sound his voice replaying in his mind sounded unfamiliar.

* * *

"Peter look!" He snapped out of his thought and saw Wendy was pointing at the Jolly Roger where it appeared a battle was taking place. They flew to the side of the ship were they peeked and saw the Lost Boys battling with pirates. They then found Matthew sword fighting with small pirate. Wendy's eyes widened in horror. But Peter stopped her from doing anything stupid. "He's fine. Look." He pointed at his son. "He's beating him." He smirked. It made Wendy a little relieved but she was still worried he would get hurt. They then found Jane fighting alongside Duke. At least she was safe with him by her side.

* * *

**AN: Hey. I noticed this hasn't gotten reviews yet. I'm not forcing you to give some, but I would love some feedback on what people think of this story. It would be very appreciated so I can work on it.**


	10. Chapter 9

There were many ways this fight could end. But it did not matter which side would win for there will always be blood shed. So far it had only been the pirates blood that fell from their skin. Wendy and Peter could only watch as the children fought. As kids they would've gladly join in on the fun, but when you're an adult you see things a little differently from a child. They feared one of the kids would get hurt. One of their children.

"Peter we must do something." Wendy said. She couldn't just sit there and watch. Peter nodded and flew her behind the sail. He took out his knife and began cutting the ropes. Few riggings fell and landed on the pirates.

"One of the kids are up there!" Shouted a pirate below.

* * *

He counted his crew, including the Pans. They were all accounted for. Who were the extras? Duke swung his sword at pirate, sword coming through and the pirate fell back on the stairs.

"Alright men fall back!" He ordered and all the lost boys and the Pans retreated hiding into the forests. They had to wait for the pirates to leave them before retreating back to their hideout.

* * *

"Peter they left." Wendy informed him. He nodded and proceeded to fly but a gun fire stopped them. Missing Peter by inches. They looked down in the direction it came from and saw Hook pointing the gun at them below. Peter pushed Wendy behind him, holding onto her so she wouldn't fall as he stared into the cold eyes blue as forget-me-knots. Eyes he thought would only haunt him in his nightmares.

"Grab them!" He ordered and they soon found several pirates pushing the couple apart, gagging them then tying them. They were forcefully bought down and thrown at the feet of the captain. Hook kneeled down pulling Peter's hair so he was facing him. An evil smirk drawn upon his face as he recognised his enemy.

"So it is true." He mused. "You did grow up." He gripped his hair tighter, which caused Peter to muffle through the cloth over his mouth. "What brought you to enter this bastardly business?" He smirked knowing the answer as he turned to Wendy. "Ahh the fair Wendy. Formerly Red Handed Jill." He threw Peter to the ground and came over to the now adult Wendy.

"Still fair even out of youth." He said. "His feelings for you were stronger than his desire to never grow." He caressed her cheek with his hand in which she flinched away from it giving him a glare. Hook merely chuckled. "Now now Darling, my fight is with Pan..." He paused for a moment. "But it seems you are a Pan now. And what better way to watch my enemy suffer than for him to see his beloved walk the plank!" He raised his Hook in the air and all the pirates cheered.

Peter tried to break free but the ropes were too strong and several pirates were pulling him further and further away from Wendy. He tried to call out her name but all the sound he made was "mmmnmme!

Even Wendy called out Peter, "hmmmer!", as Hook started pushing her onto the plank using his sword, like before, to push her off. "I don't want you to miss this Pan." He said turning back to Peter. A pirate pushed him to Hook's side where he was given the perfect view of Wendy. Horror filled his eyes as Wendy neared the edge. Hook kept playfully banging the plank causing it to wobble and Wendy to almost lose balance. Any more and she would fall into the depths. Hook prepared for one stomp, the stomp that would make the woman fall, but just before his foot hit the board he felt a searing pain coming from his handless arm. He felt it burning as if something was forcing its way out. The crew went to aid their Captain, but he shooed them off and ordered them to take the prisoners below. They didn't question him but were disappointed that no one got to walk of the plank.

Peter and Wendy felt a slight sigh of relief. But if something was wrong with Hook then they should indeed be worried. They were taken below and locked into two separate cells beside each other. They were finally ungagged but the pirates left their arms tied behind their backs. Once gone they started talking.

"What do you suppose is happening?" Wendy asked Peter worriedly.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. But at least for now we're safe." He said.

Yes they were safe now, but for how long was the question. Once Hook's pain was over he would come back and continue where he left off. It was torture to watch Wendy go through it once but to see it again would kill him inside.

"Wendy I..." He was about to start but she stopped him and shook her head.

"Don't say it when you think like that." It was as if she knew what he was thinking. He wanted to tell her he loved her before they died, but she didn't want him to waste an "I love you" when they still had hope for surviving.

* * *

"Where's mother? Where's father?" The innocent voice of the young Matthew asked as the group returned to the Tree hideout. He could not see them or hear their soothing voices. "Mother! Father!" He called. It was a tragic sight to hear a young child call for their parents and to not have their calls answered. Tink felt sorry for him and flew to his hand patting it. If he could understand what she was saying he would hear: "Your parents will come back. Peter and Wendy would never forget you."

His tears were falling now and Jane being his big sister and closest parental figure hugged him. "It's ok Matthew." She tried to force a smile. "I'm sure they went adventuring while we went on ours." She didn't know what to say but one of them had to look brave. Her parents would never leave them without reason.

Her words didn't calm him because inside he knew that something was wrong and his parents were not okay.

"I say good riddance to the grown ups." Duke said. Jane's eyes widened with shock and disgust. She let go of her little brother and turned to Duke.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"You heard me. I said good riddance." He repeated.

"How dare you say that?! And in front of my brother who is already upset over this." She yelled.

"He'll get over it." He waved his hands. "He'll soon see he won't need his parents."

"I don't think you understand. My brother needs our parents! I need them!" She shouted. "Parents are the most important people in a child's life. They chase away the darkness, they help us find our way back when we're lost. They give you a magic kiss at night that gives you sweet dreams for when you sleep and they're the ones who will love us no matter what." As she said that Jane realised how she had been missing out on this by choosing to grow up so quickly. She did need them. And she had been pushing them away. And all it took was some immature boy for her to realise this.

"Look at us." He gestured to all the other lost boys. "We left our parents and we turned out fine." He said proud with his response.

Jane however had to disagree. "You're all wild. You don't know when to stop. It's always nothing but games for you all. A parent knows when enough is enough. And everyone needs enough of something. You clearly had more than you can remember."

* * *

The other boys watched them argue for the next several minutes. Each point better than the last. It was Mute who stopped it. "Enough!" His voice sounded demanding.

"Arguing isn't going to make Matthew feel better." Wise words escaped his mouth. Of all the lost boys he remembered his life on the mainland the most. All ran away but he was abandoned. His mother was all he had and then she went to another place. She fell as a bang was heard and a red liquid streamed down her stomach. She soon fell into a wake-less sleep. The reason he didn't speak was because he did not want to forget. He wished to remember.


	11. Chapter 10

The pain kept becoming more and more unbearable. Smee stood there unsure what to do as every time he came to the captain's side he'd push him away. He had already removed his hook so that all was seen was the empty right hand. The right hand that the youthful Peter Pan cut off and threw to the crocodile that had followed him until he disposed of it not too long ago.

"What is going on!?" He said through gritted teeth and grasping it with his one and only free hand as if to stop the pain, but it only got worse. He knocked several things off his desk as he slid across it. The room was a mess due to him trying to stop or at least ease the pain. Nothing was working. Was this another childish trick of Pan's? Impossible. The boy never had power like that. All he was able to do was fly and stay youthful. Though that seemed to be fine now. Now that he was an adult.

Hook hit his head in his desk with eyes tightly shut. Hoping the pain would go. After what felt like an eternity it stopped. Completely stopped. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. At first he saw an amused looking Smee.

"What?" He said annoyed. Smee's gaze was on his right hand. Hook looked in that direction and no words could describe what he saw.

Instead of looking at an empty wrist there was a hand. Not just any hand, but the hand he had lost so long ago. How was it even possible? He used his left hand to swing across it thinking it was a more illusion but instead it hit it and he could feel it.

"Smee...Smee what is this?" He knew it was a hand but how did he gain one? "How is it that my hand has returned?" He walked admiring it.

"I don't know captain." Smee replied. He was just as shocked to see it.

Hook was so busy admiring the hand that he didn't realise that the memory of Peter Pan ever cutting off his hand was fading from his mind.

* * *

As an act of mere defence Peter held his sword between Hook who was about to cut him through. But instead of Peter getting any cut he felt the blade of his sword wobble and he heard a scream of pain. Looking up he saw a bloody wrist with a missing hand. Using that to his advantage the boy smirked and grabbed the hand on the ground. He ten flew in the air in front of the captain.

"Give it here!" He ordered.

"Come and get it." He challenged.

Despite the pain Hook tried to lunge at the boy but he was too far from his reach.

"What's wrong can't catch me?" He teased. Suddenly a crocodile rose from the water and tried to grab the boy with his teeth. Peter flew up higher, his feet missing its sharp teeth by centimetres. The sudden appearance shocked him that he dropped Hook's hand and it fell straight into the crocodile's mouth.

The beast appeared to have enjoyed it. Hook watched in horror as his hand was devoured. The crocodile then saw the captain and tried to go for him icking for the rest of him.

Through all the commotion of avoiding the crocodile, Peter escaped.

* * *

Just moments ago he was remembering the memory, but now he couldn't even remember it. Just erased from his memories. Yes he had many adventures and soon forgot, but certain memories remained. Was Neverland beginning to take his toll on him? Making him forget once more? Lately that seemed to be the case. He was forgetting things. Important things. Such as his battles with Hook. He hoped he wouldn't forget Wendy. He promised he never would. He would never forget her.

Even though his memories of Wendy still remained, Wendy's memories of Peter were fading to nothing. She had already forgotten sewing his shadow, and now she couldn't even remember the battle at the Black Castle. Why was she forgetting? She feared soon she would not even remember Peter. No! She could never forget him. She tried as hard as she could to remember but failed. It was hopeless.

"Please don't make me forget." She pleaded in her whispers. "Please."

Peter could hear Wendy mumbling and he walked over to her. "Wendy? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly. Wendy cried onto his shoulder. "I'm forgetting Peter. Forgetting about us. I'm scared. I don't want to forget you."

It was affecting her too. Her memories of Neverland. But she spent most of her time with him when she last came here, so the memories that were being taken were her memories of him. He then realised soon he would start forgetting her. He would've wrapped his arms around her but was unable to due to them being tied. "It's ok Wendy. We'll get through this." He said soothingly, but like before he wasn't sure if they would. All he could do was use words to comfort her, but a word meant nothing unless you truly meant it and he didn't as he was unsure.

* * *

All except Duke began looking for Peter and Wendy. It was becoming nightfall and the children grew worried.

"It's a shame isn't it. I was looking rather forward to hear one of Miss Wendy's stories." Said Pipsqueak. He tried to lighten the mood, for Matthew especially.

"Yes. Tis a shame." Twigs appeared hanging from a branch on one of the trees.

"I'm sure we'll find them." Jane said with a positive attitude. "It's not like them to abandon us." They would never do that.

Suddenly they heard a thud and saw Twigs in the ground. "Ow." He groaned and for up confused. Where did the tree go? The tree he had been on had just vanished. As if it was never there in first place. "What the?"

"What happen?" Asked Noodle.

"The tree? It just...vanished." Twigs replied still not removing his eyes from the spot.

"Vanished? That's logically impossible. Even in Neverland." Noodle said.

"Then explain how it vanished?"

"You probably lost the tree seeing the forest is full of them. Any if them could be the one you were hanging from."

Twigs shook his head. "First of all I know every tree like the back on my hand and second I never fall of a tree and this one disappeared."

It was true Twigs knew his trees and if what he said was true then something was up.

"Do you think that's what happened to Peter and Wendy? They disappeared too?" Asked Pipsqueak.

"Don't say that!" Jane said alarmed. The last thing they needed was Matthew to become upset again. But he had already heard it and feared the worst.

Although young Matthew had nothing to fear as although they were being held captive, both his parents were still alive and unharmed. But what was to fear was that as soon as they forgot Neverland, their memories of Jane and Matthew would be erased. It was worst than death I'd say. For a mother and a father to forget the joys they bought into their world and no one was there to comfort them as the ones who usually would will not remember.

Peter and Wendy tried to hold on to these precious memories. They knew they were forgetting and as one memory disappeared they feared the next would be of their children or each other.


End file.
